cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone and his Squadron/Order 66
And so it began, all across the universe, the Jedi were falling, murdered by their own Clone Troopers by order of Chancellor Palpatine, a secret Sith... Darth Sidious! We now meet up with Clone Gunner Commander Jedi to see his version of events… *A floury of blaster shots come flying at Clone Gunner Commander Jedi as he runs* Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “Damn, blasted Sontarans” *He turns and deflects a blaster shot back at a Sontaran, hitting it in the shoulder, to no affect* Sparky: “Love a good war them Sontarans, you said-Let’s humour them, you said-Get us all killed in an almighty war more like!” *He turns to his fellow troopers* “This’ll be a long battle…” Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: “A good friend of mine once said that” *His voice proud yet slightly regretful* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi turns and runs full speed at the Sontarans* *The Female Clone calls out to Clone Gunner Commander Jedi* “You’re going to get yourself killed!” *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi continues to run, reaches the first Sontaran and slices him up with his lightsaber, he starts to laugh, loving it, even though he knows that he shouldn’t* ”For Sontar!” *A Sontaran sneaks up behind Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and attempts to knock him to the ground to get a clear shot at him but is forced aside* *Suddenly, there is a scream from behind Clone, he turns, to find a Sontaran holding the Female Clone by her hair and aiming a blaster at her head* "You will cease the murdering of my clone batch and surrender yourself to the glorious might of the Sontaran empire..." *A voice calls out from behind the Sontaran...* "Oi! Spud-head! Let, her go..." *The Sontaran turns to find Brute and the rest of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's squad* "For that, I shall kill this puny female..." *A blaster shot fires... straight into the Sontaran's probic vent! It collapses to the ground, dead* "Glorious death..." *The Female Clone helps herself up and walks over to Clone* "Anymore of them on the way?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Can't say, my vortex manipulator appears to be receiving a rogue signal..." *A hologram shoots out of the vortex manipulator and the remaining Clones gather round. The hologram appears to be of a hooded figure, a message follows...* "Execute, order 66!" *All Clones that are not a part of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's squad all raise their guns at Clone Gunner Commander Jedi...* "Yes, I know what order 66 is-sorry, doesn't apply to me, Jedi AND Clone! HA!" "He's still a Jedi! I say we execute him!" *The crowd begin to chant* "Yeah! Kill him! Kill the treacherous Jedi!" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Oh dear..." Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan: "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave-now!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi suddenly shoots forward and rushes off into the distance with his Padawan, the rest of his Squad stay and block the crowd of Clone's path* "You may be Clones, like us, well, most of you..." *The Clone turns to the Female Clone* "But you can still be executed for high treason, siding with the Jedi..." *The Clones all take aim, ready to fire...* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's squad stand adamant, they will not let anyone past to get to Clone and his Padawan* Snipe: "Sontarans!" *He points behind the crowd of Clones* "And you think that we'll fall for that..." *A blaster shot cuts through the air, hitting the Clone in the back, penetrating all the way through his armour, he drops dead!* *The Clones all turn to find that Snipe was right, a huge wave of Sontarans all come running towards the Clones, all firing, many of their shots successful...* *Clone and his Padawan, continue to run, not stopping* "How far is it to the ship?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "Not far, but we can't leave yet, the rest of the squad are back there!" *They come to a small hill and begin to climb it* "If we can get over this, then we should be able to safely reach the ship..." Clone's Padawan: "Yeah, lets hope there's no Sontarans down there!" *They quickly climb to the top of the hill and are immediately greeted by a floury of blaster shots, all missing except one, Clone's vortex manipulator fizzes and sparks then the lights on it fade* "That was a gift from-You'll pay for that!" *He proceeds to take a quick peak over the hill, to find that they'd ran straight into a Clone camp, housing hundreds of thousands of Clones...* *A voice calls out from the other side of the hill* "There's no escape, you can run, but we'll get you!" *Suddenly, something shoots up over the hill, something small, round and bleeping, faster and faster!* *Without hesitation, Clone grabs the device and launches it back over the hill, five seconds later, there's a massive explosion and a huge cloud of smoke smothers the surrounding area* "Now's our chance!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan quickly slide down the hill and into the mass of panicking Clones* Clone's Padawan: "Where do we go now?" Clone Gunner Commander Jedi: "The armoury, we need to get you a disguise..." *As Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan speed off towards the camps armoury, a familiar Female Clone watches from the shadows...* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan reach the armoury and enter to find a Clone sitting at a desk, he looks up* "Hey, you're a Jedi!" *The Clone reaches for his blaster but Clone Gunner Commander Jedi waves his hand about, using a Jedi mind trick* "You will now leave and speak of this to no one..." *As the Clone rushes out, the Female Clone enters, alone...* "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi! You're not dead!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi turns to face the Female Clone as his Padawan searches for some armour to wear* "Where are the others?" *The Female Clone gulps, evidently troubled* "We, we had to split up, they were chasing, no, wait, they were hunting us!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi beckons for the Female Clone to approach, she does so, and he embraces her in a hug* "It's okay-" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the Female Clone pulls out some kind spray can and sprays it into his helmet, he collapses to the ground, unconscious!* *Clone's Padawan turns to see his master, lying on the floor unconscious, with the Female Clone looming over him* "What have you done!?" *A mock grin of innocence appears on the Female Clone's face* "Oops! I didn't mean to hurt our precious leader..." Clone's Padawan: "Hey, you're not the Female Clone-What have you done to her!?" *The obvious imposter looks past Clone's Padawan and calls out* "Storm, time to come and play with our friend here..." *Behind Clone's Padawan, Storm Gunner Commander Sith steps out of the shadows and hits him in the back of the head, with the end of his lightsaber, rendering him unconscious!* Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Clone and his Squadron